Draco's Wish
by Schwanky2
Summary: Draco: finally gets his wish....only it might not be...... the one he had expected......(has nothight to do with the current story)
1. Default Chapter Title

"Draco, wait, please", Charlie was drenched with blood, her eyes searching his for some help of any kind. 

"Oh," Draco said, not sounding the slight bit amused. "So you do need my help after all, don't you. I thought you hated me? That you couldn't live with me in your life! And now when you thought you didn't need me, you notice that you're wrong, and that you do need my help. Well guess what? I am NOT going to help you! You understand? I will not help someone that hates me!! NEVER!!!"

Charlie stood up from the ground, her legs still a bit shaky from the fight. She looks at him straight in the eye. "I thought you hated Potter, Weasley, and Granger. You're always mean to them. And you call them names, and say you can't stand people who are mudbloods. Yet after what they have just done to you...disgrace your family, friends--"

Draco cut her off. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. THEY ARE MY FRIENDS. AND YOU JUST HAVE TO ACCEPPT THAT. NEVER HAVE THEY BETRAYED ME AS YOU HAVE!!!"

"oh", whispered Charlie. _I had no idea how much he's cared about them. And all this time I thought he couldn't stand them. _

~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione are you ok?" 

Harry and Ron just took off the cloaks to lay Hermione in them. She was hurt and there was no one around for miles to help her. Hermione had just battled with a dark wizard. But she couldn't tell who it was. She guessed it was a man because the wizard had a deep voice. She remembered that the cloak the wizard was wearing was a deep dark emerald green and had a slight shine to it.

It was a very cold night as Ron and Harry noticed, but they weren't the slight bit scarred that they would catch a cold. The matter at hand was not they, but she. They figured that they had little time to stop the bleeding before she bleed to death.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Draco started off, but he new they couldn't hear him. _Please let them still be alive...._Draco had just started walking when he saw a movement in the distance. He wasn't sure who or what it was but he called out anyway. "Harry? Is that you?" 

"NO!" called back the movement. " But if you need to find them I know where they are."

"Where?" called back Draco.

"At the clearing in the Forbidden forest. They are in need of great help. If you find them bring them back to school at once. Hermione is in a great deal of needing blood, for she is loosing it ever so quickly and Harry and Ron will freeze to death if they don't get near a fire soon...but you must hurry, night is falling soon. Only the stars know their destiny if help does not arrive on time."

Draco ran. He quickly brought out his wand and summoned Harry's Firebolt._ Harry won't mind. I'm sure he'll know it was the fastest way to get to him._

In less than 3 seconds he saw the broom, grabbed it and held on for dear life. He then pulled the broom upward, as he had seen Harry do many times as a Seeker and began searching for the clearing in the forest. _Who was that...that voice? A centaur perhaps...or maybe it was a--_

Draco's thoughtsgot cut off when he saw them. They looked so pitiful. The three of them on the ground, trying to keep each other alive and from freezing. 

"Ron!! Harry!! Quick get Hermione up and I'll take her to the school. Then I'll come back for you." Draco said.

"NO!" said Harry, "Take us all at the same time. We can't last any longer out here and we have to get warmer. And FAST!"

Draco didn't think twice and nodded his head. The four of them mounted the broom. Draco in front with Harry next then Hermione and then Ron. The broom had a bit more weight than the limit but it was able to manage. The broom soared in the sky. Over the trees of the forest and under the evening sky they flew. In the distance was suddenly the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Hogwarts. It had a mist of fog in front of it that made it appear sort of scary and eerie at first. But after the mist disappeared as the got closer, the school was its old self again.

Draco set the broom down, just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. When suddenly, out of nowhere, came this shadow that seemed to just gobble up the ground. Draco, Harry, and Ron looked up expecting to see an unfamiliar face. But the suddenly felt assured when it was only their dear friend. Hagrid.

"What e' think you doin'-"

"Alright Hagird, no time to talk, we have to get to school." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor! Look! They've come back and they are wounded! Oh dear. Quick, fetch the head master and his bird. The are in direr need of help. Prof. Snape!!!! Aren't you going to a least do something beside sit there in that chair and do nothing to help these poor children?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Minny."

~~~~~~~~~


	2. Default Chapter Title

__

Everything looks so different. But this can't be where I'm from.....can it? The rooms inside seem familiar. But why can't I remember?

Charlie looked outside her bedroom window. She saw that the roads on the street were blackened from the wars that have been going on. The people in the boulevard, that once walked with their heads up and proud of who and what they were, now had their heads aimed at the ground never looking up and mumbled to themselves as they bumped each other passing in the streets. 

Never did Charlie remember having to live in a world like this.

"Charlie, darling, come down here. Your father and I would like to speak to you."

__

A voice? Why did it sound so familiar? Who was it? And where is down, now that I am on the topic of questions. Ackk!!!! Where am I?

"Are you sure she doesn't remember anything, anything at all?! You mean after everything she has done, she knows nothing?!?!?!?"

"Yes! Now hush. Or she'll hear you. "

"Here I am. Did you wish to speak to me?"

"Charlie, there you are. How are you feeling? You had quite a stir last night. Are you alright?"

"I...what?" began Charlie. But she knew nothing. 

"Oh sweetheart," began Mark, "are you ok? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? Do you need or want anything at all?"

"Well...I am a little hungry. How long have I been sleeping?" Charlie said, not noticing the faces of confusion on everyone's face.

Mark (Charlie's dad) and Mia (her mom) were looking at her as if they had seen a ghost. Charlie looked so different from when they had seen her last. She had aged some how. All those years away has made a big difference. 

Lisa and KeKa looked at Charlie whispering to each.

__

A/N:: Well that's about it so far. I plan to write more after all. But they will all provably be short. This part is going to be the beginning of Draco's Wish. So please R/R. I would really like to know what you think.

^-^


End file.
